


Smoke and Dreams

by Way Way (Waywocket)



Series: Promnis Advent calendar 2017 [11]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Dreams, M/M, Nightmares, Promnis - Freeform, promnisac2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 11:52:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12983502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waywocket/pseuds/Way%20Way
Summary: Ignis wakes up to breakfast and bed, but which is the dream?





	Smoke and Dreams

Warm light filters in through the blinds, casting a warm light on Ignis' face, causing him to stir. Stretching out his limbs Ignis sat up in bed, taking in the soft cream room he was in. The room was bathed in a warm light. Light!

Ignis reached for his face, running his hands over it. There were old familiar acne scars, but otherwise, his face was clear, soft. The scar over his lip was gone, his nose and his eyes were perfect. He could feel the lashes as his eyes fluttered in disbelief. Had everything been a dream?

The door swung open and Prompto backed into the room, carrying a large tray, covered in food. he was wearing his pajamas still, shuffling so he wouldn't trip. It felt, normal. This room, and Prompto being here with him felt right. It must have been a dream, it was so blurry that was the obvious answer. 

On reflex, Ignis pulled off the blankets to help, but Prompto knew without looking.

"No no no, you lay down, Iggy. I'm giving you breakfast in bed," laughed Prompto as he turned, waiting for Ignis to settle in bed. Once he was settled, Prompto sat up the tray over his lap before crawling into bed next to Ignis, curled up on his side. The tray was covered with fruit and the french toast rolls Prompto had taught him about. Something about the spread seemed almost childish, but every bit of it was Prompto and he loved it almost as he loved the man himself.

"It's almost Christmas, Iggy. I gotta spoil you while I can. Youll be stuck in the kitchen making Christmas dinner for everyone soon." Prompto picked up a cube of watermelon, offering it up to Ignis' lips. The two spent a lazy morning feeding each other and sharing kisses. The tray left on the floor, the two lay wrapped around each other, Prompto running his fingers through Ignis' hair and peppering his face with warm kisses.

"Hey, I saw snow when I was finishing up breakfast, wanna sit by the bay window and watch it?" Asked Prompto, smiling down at his lover. Ignis hummed happily at the thought, leaning up to kiss Prompto's jaw.

"That sounds wonderful, love." 

Sitting in the oversized armchair in front of the window, Ignis rested his chin on top of Prompto's head, drawing lazy circles on any part of him he could reach. This was all that Ignis could ever ask for on a winters day. The snow was falling in thick heavy flakes, clinging to anything they touched. At this rate, they’d be snowed in by evening.

Wiggling, Prompto tried to free himself from Ignis’ hold, moving to straddle the older man. Leaning down, he pressed a kiss to his forehead, his temple. The blond pressed kisses against Ignis’ skin until he found his lips, giving him teasing, lingering kisses.

“How about I make some hot cocoa? Just stay here and I’ll be right back, okay?” Pressing one more kiss to Ignis’ lips, Prompto slipped out of his lap.

“Love you, Iggy.”

“I love you too, sunshine.” Ignis smiled as Prompto blushed at the pet name, hurrying into the kitchen. Settling into the seat, Ignis watched the snow, waiting for Prompto to come back.

The quiet was cut by an alarm piercing his ears. He couldn’t understand the sound and turned to the kitchen. Smoke alarms were loud, was there a fire? Smoke was billowing out from the frame and Ignis was on his feet in an instant. He could here Prompto coughing and calling out to him as he ran. For every step, he took the kitchen seemed to get farther and farther away. Calling out to Prompto he felt tears streaming down his face. He had to make it, he couldn’t lose Prompto.

Startling, Ignis sucked in a deep breath, feeling like he was being suffocated. He could feel his heart pounding in his ribcage, it felt like it could burst free at any moment. Opening his eye he was greeted only with a familiar darkness and sighed.

Trying to get his bearings, Ignis felt around himself. There was a thin and rough blanket draped over his hips and a worn down pillow behind his head. Most importantly, there was a warm body, nestled against his side, soft hair tickling his chin. Prompto’s breathing was slow and shallow, but he could tell he wasn’t asleep.

“I’m sorry Prompto. Go back to sleep.” There was a rustling and the warmth was lost, Prompto was looking at him, he could feel his eyes. A hand trailed up his torso, up his hips, his chest and neck, until the hand cupped his cheek, thumb rubbing under his eyes.

“You were crying, and you said my name, a lot. You don’t have to tell me, but I’m here, I promise.” Another shuffle, and chapped lips pressed against his.

“I’m not going to leave you.” Ignis let out a sigh, tilting his head to chase after lips, taking his fill of chaste kisses.

“I know, love. I know.” Prompto moved away, it sounded like he was stretching, the sounds of joints popping and groaning came with it.

“We need to get going though, the alarm went off a bit ago. The deamons won't kill themselves you know.” The brightness in Prompto’s voice may have been an act, but Ignis still found it gave him the strength to get up. Things were far from perfect, but he had Prompto and for now, that was enough.


End file.
